Nuevamente en Paz
by Orejas-Rojas
Summary: Por más gestos bonitos durante los tiempos difíciles. Escrito para el concurso de "La caracola mágica" organizado poe la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"


**"Que mi pueblo no derrame tanta sangre y se levante mi gente"**

Cada paso que daba se sentía más pesado, al rededor de ella, un número incalculable de guerreros de todas las edades yacían muertos en el campo de batalla, aquél que en algún momento pudo llamar hogar.

Todo había comenzado con el ataque de los sayans, que manipulados por las palabras de un malvado emperador, tornaron el pacto de paz que había entre ellos y su pueblo, los Onijin habían sido tomados desprevenidos por la raza de guerreros que estaba siendo comandada por aquél que alguna vez en el pasado había sido su maestro, Vegeta había sido cegado por las palabras de alguien llamado Freezer, lo había convencido de que su primera orden al tomar el trono debía ser el exterminio de la raza de los Onijin a como diera lugar, diciéndole que así evitaría problemas a futuro para él y su pueblo, y el mono desgraciado lo hizo, a la tercera semana desde que tomó oficialmente las riendas del planeta Vegeta, el nuevo Rey mandó una tropa de soldados al primero de lo que sería una ola gigantesca e interminable de ataques.

Una serie de espasmos en las piernas la hizo caer a la sombra de un árbol, desde esa perspectiva podía ver lo poco que quedaba tanto de su ejército como del contrario, deseaba que aquello acabara, que al cerrar los ojos alguien llegara a despertarla de esa pesadilla y le dijera que no había sido más que eso, una pesadilla.

...

Vegeta limpió el hilillo de sangre que recorría desde su labio inferior a su barbilla, con la respiración agitada, procedió a mirar a su alrededor, satisfecho con la matanza que él solo había creadoal ingresar al palacio real donde aún quedaba un número importante de guerreros dispuestos a dar su vida por defender su planeta -No me han servido más que para calentamiento- murmuró con una sonrisa ladina -ahora, es hora de ir por el pez gordo... o mejor dicho, el pez enano de aquí- sus ojos se posaron en el marco que colgaba casi cayendo de una pared, manchado en sangre ajena a la suya, aún podía notarse el rostro de esa princesa que tuvo que entrenar cuando solo era una chiquilla de no más de 6 años, al no encontrarla en el palacio tenía un solo lugar donde podría ir a buscar ahora, y así, alzó vuelo directo al campo de batalla principal, donde toda aquella masacre había empezado hace dos años. De camino se jactó un par de veces de todo lo que había causado, la muerte del Rey Turles, La de la Reina May, solo le faltaba acabar con esa chiquilla, y nada iba a impedirselo ¡NADA! Ni aunque en este momento apareciera el legendario super Saijayin, él iba a acabar con lo que comenzó.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su objetivo, movió y pateó varios cuerpos buscando a esa escurridiza niñata -¿¡Dónde mierda se ha metido ahora!? ¡Núnca le ha gustado la guerra, pero no se le ocurre mejor idea que venir al campo de una!- Estaba seguro, ahí debía estar, en algún lugar, probablemente escondindose cobardemente como una rata... O eso creía él hasta el momento en que la encontró desmayada bajo el árbol, se acercó sin miedo alguno, y tomó de uno de sus brazos levantándola a su altura, observándola detenidamente.

Sus ojos verdes ahora estaban cerrados, sus piernas y brazos habían sido asquerosamente poco cuidados durante la recuperación de las heridas al punto de tener un par de infecciones, su sensible olfato lo percató de dos cosas: la sangre putrida en sus ropas y su piel, y el poco aseo que había tenido probablemente en las últimas dos semanas, siguió observándola, había crecido casi sin que él se diera cuenta, ahora llevaba el cabello corto y el uniforme de guerra del que tanto la oía quejarse a los 8 años había sido la única razón por la que su cola no había sido afectada.

-Si vas a matarme... no lo pienses demasiado...- La débil voz de la adolescente llamó su atención, apenas había abierto los ojos que ahora tenían grandes ojeras debajo, probablemente al igual que su aseo su tiempo de dormir también había sido escaso. -Si lo haces... acabarás con esto... y podrás tomar el planeta para tu raza... ¿No era lo que querías...? Entonces... no lo pienses tanto...- Ps no podía subir la cabeza, pero quería verlo después de todo ese tiempo que pasó, después de la guerra, después de la muerte de sus padres en sus manos que a ella misma le había tocado presenciar, ahora, solo quería verlo. -¿Me dejas verte antes de que me mates...?- Vegeta había quedado en silencio antes de permitirle mirarlo, inexpresivo como solo él podía serlo, de facciones tan duras que parecían cinceladas en mabarok, el metal más duro que ella conocía. Sonrió. Estaba lista para morir...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero el ataque homicida jamás llegó, simplemente, él estaba ahí, Vegeta seguía observándola y ella no podía evitar sentirse un tanto curiosa a lo que sucedía. -No es esto lo que quiero...- habló el príncipe sayan -Es lo que quería alguien más...- Y una vez más miró a su alrededor: caos, destrucción, muertes, no solo hechos por su raza, también contra ellos mismos y todo por su miserable culpa. La bajó con el cuidado que pocas veces se permitía dejando que recostara la espalda contra el árbol, le hizo vendajes de su propio traje en las heridas abiertas que aún sangraban y limpió su rostro con un guante ¿ella lo disculparía de esta forma? Eso no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero esto, esta guerra absurda ciertamente debía acabar y él se encargaría de ello -Iré a traerte algo de comer- quiso ponerse de pie, un pequeño jalón le permitió tener un segundo para darle un simple beso en la mejilla, era lo que él necesitaba, una muestra de que no estaba muy alejado de tener su perdón, lo vió ponerse de pie y marcharse en busca de algún alimento, alzo la vista al cielo y se entregó de llena al cansancio.

Vegeta recorrió el centro de la ciudad de cabo a rabo, había hallado algo de comer en una tienda, también algo de agua para lavar las heridas de Ps, unas vendas y ropa relativamente más limpia de la que traía. El camino de vuelta al punto de encuentro había sido poco confortable, su mente le recordaba lo que había causado, la muerte de miles de soldados sayans, Onijins, de aliados dispuestos a ayudar, del Rey y la Reina que prácticamente lo habían visto crecer tras el pacto que habían hecho con su padre cuando él no era más que un chiquillo, había destrozado el planeta que millones de veces visitó solo por entrenar a la hija mayor del matrimonio, la primera híbrida nacida luego de décadas, una niña un tanto desquiciante que en más de una oportunidad había sacado lo mejor de él... que mucho le debería ahora. Aterrizar y verla dormida llamó su atención, no había tardado más de 20 minutos en ir y volver, además, debía curarla aún, por lo que movió un poco su hombro. -Hey, despierta, debo tratar tus heridas, además, debes comer algo- tomó lugar sobre el pasto a un lado suyo, la movió otro poco -¿Ps?- dejó las cosas para rápidamente checar su respiración... una ya inexistente para ese momento.

Su corazón no había resistido a todo lo que pasó, sabía que ahí iba a acabar todo, a sus escasos 18 años, en medio de una guerra que anhelaba terminar antes de morir y no dudo un momento en dedicarle sus últimos minutos a Vegeta, luego, pacíficamente cerró los ojos para nunca abrirlos de nuevo.

Los sayans ganaban oficialmente.

La familia real Onijin había caido uno por uno.

Ps pudo ver como la guerra se disolvía con un gesto tan simple de parte de su maestro, y así, sonriente, descansó permanentemente con la seguridad de que su pueblo por fin estaría _nuevamente en paz._

 _ **NA: ok, ok, sé que no es algo que probablemente les hubiera gustado leer, que probablemente les hubiera gustado más un Vegebul o algo pero es que, no, no se me dió, sin embargo, esta alucinante historia se me ocurrió luego de escuchar por una hora la canción "A Dios le piso" de Juanes (ya que la frase en la que debia inspirarme pertenece a esta canción) y no es por andar de plipada/creida/Yoquesé pero no ha quedado tan mal tampoco, así que espero que les guste como a mí me ha gustado. Gracias a AnilecRose por haberme ayudado cuando no tenía el suficiente internet para entrar al directo donde daban las frases x la Página "Por los que leemos fanfics de de Dragon Ball" por dejarme participar por segunda vez con ustedes :) y en especial, gracias a tí, lector o lectora, por estar aquí 3.**_

 ** _~Orejas-Rojas~_**


End file.
